Why Won't You Love Me?
by Little Kid Rin
Summary: Roxas is pushing Axel away, why is he doing this? That's what Axel would like to know. While Roxas is busy with his own matters Axel looks to Demyx to fulfill his wish for affection, but what will Xigbar think about this? CONTAINS YAOI AkuRokuDemyXigyWill
1. Argument

Gazing into the blue orbs, Roxas' eyes.  
"I no longer find you interesting, Roxas. " Axel looked into his eyes giving a frown/smirk, trying to really mean this. It was hard seeing as how he had longed for him in his arms for so long.  
"That's nice..." Roxas replied, not gazing up from the book he was reading. He sat reclined in a white stone chair. Feet on the tips of the chair, legs shifted slightly apart.  
Axel slammed his hands onto the table in front of Roxas, emotions twirling.  
"How can you just say that!?" Fiery hate burned up inside, memories and feelings swelled.  
"I just can… You weren't seriously suggesting that you meant anything to me, Axel."  
The cold words escaped his lips; they flowed to Axel's ears and sent him skyrocketing into a pit of depression. Tears welled in his eyes. Quickly he turned his body to hide the emotion; slowly he turned his head halfway.  
"Fine, I hope you enjoy being alone. Got it memorized?" With saying these words Axel disappeared into a portal of black and purple.  
A shadowy figure appeared behind Roxas, an organization member. The ebony trench coat hugged the figure as it lifted its arm and hand to lift the hood back.  
"Yo kid, nice work. Love seeing 'em suffer like that." The cold and cruel Xigbar stood behind Roxas giving an evil smirk of satisfaction. Roxas looked past his book for a moment.  
"What?" He turned his head looking to Xigbar; an emotion he couldn't recall appeared.   
"Hey dude, chill. You're the one who said tha' things, not me." Xigbar leaned over and held his head close to Roxas' ear.   
"So, what was he talkin' about?" His lips smoothed out and made another smirk. He enjoyed toying with Roxas.  
"Nothing, it was nothing." Roxas snapped his book shut, tossing it to the table. He pushed himself off the chair, standing at attention.  
"Eh? Not from the way I saw things, dude."  
"I said, forget it!" Roxas yelled to Xigbar, looking directly into his golden eye.  
"Ah, feisty today."  
Xigbar's words would go unheard as Roxas clamped his hands over his head and stormed out of the library.

A pearl white wall with the sign of the nobodies. A black hooded figure leaned against it, his hand on the area where his heart should be.   
"Roxas…" The word was empty, dull, dead… The face lowered exposing red hairs from the hood. Axel reached to his pocket and pulled out pictures.  
"…" He spoke no words as he gazed at the pictures.  
The first was of Roxas on Axel's back. They had gone to the ocean that day; Roxas fell and hurt his leg so he got to carry him.  
A small smile appeared on his face.  
The second was them in Twilight Town, at the station eating Sea Salt ice cream. What a wonderful day, skate boarding, dancing, playing. Roxas was the one skateboarding; Axel was running to keep up with him.  
A small blush emerged on Axel's cheeks.  
The last of the three pictures was especially precious to Axel. Roxas didn't know he had gotten a nobody to take it… It was Axel wrapping his arms around Roxas's neck and Roxas hugging him at the hips as they walked.  
"Axel?" A bright voice echoed into his mind. He shot his head up into a pair of pearly blue eyes. Blonde strands fell in front of them.   
"De-Demyx!" He sputtered out the name after realizing that he was practically in his coat. Axel moved back onto the wall, gaining a little room. The blush that was on Axel's face had disappeared.   
"What'cha doin'? Demyx smiled as he said this, childish in nature, he was always so happy and care free.  
A slight pause was established as Axel thought of an excuse.  
"Oh, nothing." He lied. Axel could have told him everything.  
Roxas hadn't smiled at him in weeks, every time he tried to touch him he cringed at his touch, his life was falling apart.  
And then it hit Axel; if Roxas didn't want to love him that was Roxas' problem.  
Axel just needed to find someone else.  
He smiled looking at Demyx, more like a smirk. A plan formed inside his head.  
" So Demyx… You doing anything tonight? "

-End Chapter One-


	2. Any Means Possible

Soft taps graced the ivory floors of the organization's castle. Roxas paced quickly through the halls, searching for Axel.  
"Where are you?" He asked himself this so many times before.  
Roxas stopped in a lobby, no one was there. Looking around to confirm he was alone Roxas let out a quiet frustrated yell. Throwing back her left foot he slammed the toe of his boot into the ground. A skid mark was left behind.  
He looked to the floor, the mark on the ground.   
"What's wrong with me…"  
The frustration turned to annoyance as he continued looking. A large frosted glass door was open slightly; Roxas was leaning in trying to see inside.  
"No sign of him." He backed out and pushed the door shut.  
Click.  
Roxas leaned against the door and closed his eyes slightly, thinking.  
The thinking was soon interrupted by a dark voice.  
"Number 13."  
Roxas opened his eyes and stood at attention, leaving his thoughts behind.  
"Yes Xemnas?" The 'superior' stood in front of him. He held a small parcel in his hands and tilted his head slightly.  
"Were you looking for something?"  
His eyes narrowed as he spoke.  
"Yes… I mean, well, no." Roxas changed his answer; the thought of him looking for Axel with no reason seemed rather odd.  
"Well then, I suggest you stay out of my room." The words were hostile, almost threatening. Roxas nodded and moved away from the door, looking at what Xemnas was carrying in his arms. Xemnas quickly walked past him and closed the door.  
Click.  
Roxas thought he heard talking in the room but he wasn't concerned with what Xemnas was doing. Continuing to search, Roxas checked back to Axel's room. He approached the door slowly, keeping quiet. He lifted his hands to place them on the knob when the door cracked open slowly. In a panic Roxas jumped back and disappeared through a black portal.  
"Bye Axel!" Demyx said as he turned around to wave. A smile was on his face and a small giggle emitted from his lips.  
"Cya." Axel replied as he messed with some things in his room.  
Demyx walked out backwards from the room, closing the door behind him.  
Click.  
He slanted his eyes and smiled sheepishly. He turned around and went to lean on the door but didn't have the chance.  
"Yo, Demyx." He lifted his head and looked into a golden eye.  
"Oh, hi Xigbar." #2 of the organization stood in front of him. His hands were placed in his pockets.  
"What were you doin' with Axel?"   
"Nothing, he just wanted me to come and talk with him."  
"Sure." Xigbar turned his head and didn't look at Demyx, he started to walk away.  
"What's that suppose to mean Xigbar!?" He chased/walked after him.

"Number seven, it has come to my attention that number thirteen thinks he has a heart..." Xemnas placed a hand on his desk and looked in front of it. Saix stood at attention. Papers were in his hands; paperwork.   
"Is that so?" Saix said this in a reply but Xemnas ignored it, continuing.  
"I need you to find out if this is true, by any means possible." Xemnas finished and walked out from behind his desk handing Saix the papers he was holding.  
"Any?" Xemnas walked past Saix to the door. He opened it and stood there, waiting for him to leave.  
"Yes." Saix walked to the door and stopped before exiting.  
"Xemnas…" He said this slowly.  
"Yes?"  
"…Nothing…" He continued to walk out the door but seemed hesitant. The door slid shut and a click sounded.  
Saix stood outside for a few moments before he started walking.

'Roxas isn't the only one that seems to think he has a heart…'


End file.
